


Rey from the Block

by RiiasShorts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But no!, Celebrity Crush, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Pining, Prompt Fill, Quarantine, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, TikTok, Wingman Poe Dameron, omg who am i? i always write smut!, riia's character development right here, social distancing, sort of not really a little bit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: a short and sweet coronafic drabble based on a prompt by @darthjessa on twitter: au where rey does this (see the tweet linked for the video) and idk ben does something and likes her i didn't think it through other than rey doingthis
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66





	Rey from the Block

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to jessa for letting me use her prompt even though she already filled it! read her (adorable) version [here](https://twitter.com/darthjessa/status/1264408120383635456?s=20)
> 
> leave me a comment or tweet me @riiasshorts if you like it enough for a second chapter!

If there’s anything Ben’s learned since the shelter-in-place order first came into effect, it’s that quarantine makes people do crazy things.

Originally, he was pretty sure that the girl rollerskating down his street was doing crazy things. It was a fairly steep hill, to be fair, but there she was, spinning and weaving and dipping, looking like skating was more natural to her than walking.

She must be crazy. She’s not wearing pads. She’s got hair all in her face from the wind whipping her golden brown bob around  ~~ and it’s hot as fuck ~~ ~~.~~ She’s being tailed by a friend who’s also on skates but who never goes down the hill.

But then, he sees a video of her on his Twitter timeline. Apparently, she’s got a cult TikTok following that’s eating her videos up. And Phas is one of them, apparently, because she’s the one who retweeted the video in the first place.

“a badass LA lady doing us boss bitches proud! make those skates your bitches! fuck it UP!”

_ Everything _ in Gwen’s personality somehow manifested into that one tweet. Feminist, empowering, supportive, loud and proud, dominant,  ~~slightly annoying~~ …

If her countless TikTok videos have anything to say, it’s that she’s got the skills to conquer the hill his house sits on. Hell, she could probably skate Everest.  ~~ And he’d let her skate all over  _ him _ ~~ ~~if she wanted to~~.

So the next time he sees her careening down his street, instead of scoffing and looking away, he watches as she twirls and spins. However, unlike the previous times he’s seen her, she’s got a bit more of a sexy vibe. The green joggers she’s sporting shape her ass perfectly, as far as he can see, and by the time she’s whizzing past his house towards the bottom of the hill, one of her hands is over her head and pulling at her hair, while the other is propped on her hip. Altogether, it draws attention to her waist and hips which are swinging enticingly. She’s a fucking  _ vision _ . 

Her left foot drags as the incline lessens, and by the bottom of the hill, miraculously, she’s moving at a comfortable, lazy speed. He’s momentarily uncertain as to how exactly she’s planning on getting back up the hill, so he keeps watching, but it’s nothing fancy: she just skates to the sidewalk, sits down, and takes the skates off before running back up to her friend wearing nothing on her feet but a pair of white socks. Since she’s not moving at a breakneck pace, he can see details he hadn’t before. Like the tattoos on her arms and the pristine white leather of her skates  ~~ and the way her tits bounce in her little white crop top ~~ ~~.~~ The overall effect is gracefully adult, enviably confident, and astoundingly pretty. 

It makes him curse this whole social-distancing thing. If he weren’t somewhat legally required to stay inside, he’d be out there trying to interact. Once he built up enough confidence, that is. 

She reaches her friend, and he can hear their giggles even from the bottom of the hill. 

~~~

That night, he’s on the phone with Poe. They’ve been talking every now and then, since they both live alone and are practically brothers, so the conversation flows pretty naturally. After around an hour of letting Poe lead, Ben speaks up.

“Hey, so, uh, y’know that rollerskating girl that Phas tweeted a video of?” he starts, cringing at the audible nerves in his voice.

Poe chuckles. “Yeah, why?”

Carefully, Ben says, “She skates past my house almost every day.” It’s his plan to let Poe react before further breaching the subject.

“Neat!” comes the response. “She seems cool. Is she as good as she is in her videos?”

Ben nods emphatically before realizing that Poe can’t exactly see him. “Yeah, she is. She’s adorable, really.”

Poe gasps. “Ben?! Are you into her?!” 

“...Yeah?”

A triumphant shout comes from Poe’s end of the line. “Finally!” He makes another celebratory noise, and it suffices to say that Ben doesn’t quite understand. 

Confused, Ben sputters out, “What?”

“You’ve never talked to me about a girl, and you haven’t had a girlfriend since Bazine,” Poe explains.

“Oh,” is all he can think to say. Once his brain catches up, he adds, “What should I do, though? It’s not like I can go talk to her.”

It takes a minute for Poe to come up with a plan, but once he does, Ben has to admit it’s a pretty great one. “Do you have any sidewalk chalk?”

~~~

Two days later, Ben is out at his mailbox around 10 AM, an old bin of chalk at his side. It only takes him around half an hour to set everything up, and then it’s just a waiting game,  ~~ which isn’t something he’s ever been good at, per se, but this time it seems worth it ~~ ~~.~~

Around noon, he hears feminine voices coming from up the hill. Perking up from his spot on the couch  ~~where he’s been staked out since he came inside~~ , he peers up the street.

It’s only a couple of soccer moms, one with a stroller and one with a golden retriever. 

An hour later, Ben’s dozing lightly on the sofa when the sound of wheels wakes him up. He sits upright just in time to see someone fly past his house. There’s no way to be sure, but judging by the laughter coming from the top of the hill, he’s willing to bet it’s her. Sure enough, a minute or so later, she comes trotting up the hill happily, and the plan goes into effect. 

Ben springs up, positioning himself in front of his glass door, and leans against the doorframe, trying to look casual as she slows to a casual walk. Her eyes catch the colors on his sidewalk, and he watches her read what he wrote before looking up at his door. The smile she gives him when she sees him there is, he thinks, the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.

Picking up a piece of paper from the credenza by his door, he presses it to the glass. He didn’t think it was possible, but her smile grows, and she waves. The grin that spreads across his face is wide and genuine. 

He reaches for the next sheet of paper, presses it to the glass, watches her reaction, and then repeats when she’s done reading. Three sheets later, his final paper is pressed to the glass, and he waits with bated breath.

She nods.

She  _ nods _ .

He watches  ~~ her ass ~~ as she walks around onto the street. Her brow furrowed adorably in concentration, she pries open his mailbox, pulls out a slip of paper, looks up at him, folds it up, and then, without breaking eye contact, slips it in her bra. And, of course, he blushes a bright red. But because she’s perfect, she doesn’t laugh or rip up the paper now tucked against her breast; she only smiles, blows a kiss, and then continues her trek up the hill. A few seconds later, he hears squealing from the top of the hill, and he smiles as he walks away from his door and pulls out his phone.

Poe picks up on the first ring. “Hey, what’s up?”

“It worked.”

A pause. “What worked?”

Ben is pacing, his blood pumping with adrenaline. “The plan. With the girl.”

“Oh!” Poe cries. “It worked? Really? How’d it go?”

Calming himself, Ben says, “Well, I did the message, and then there were the papers, and she--”

Before he can finish, Poe cuts him off. “Woah, woah, woah.  _ Details _ , man! What did the message say? I’m assuming it was in chalk?”

“Mhm,” Ben hums. “Yeah, I did it this morning in bright colors. It says ‘If you’re reading this, I hope you’re the girl rollerskating by everyday. Check the door.’”

Poe’s voice cuts in with an, “Aweee,” but Ben keeps talking.

“So I had these papers ready by my door, and I was standing in front of the glass. The first paper said, ‘My name is Ben,’ and then, ‘I’ve seen your videos,’ then, ‘I think you’re really pretty,’ then, ‘I would love to get to know you,’ and finally, ‘My number is in my mailbox if you want it.’”

Poe butts in. “What did she do?”

“I’m getting there,” Ben laughs, “calm down. She smiled and grabbed the paper in my mailbox and walked away.” He leaves out the part about where exactly she put the paper. It’s a secret he’d prefer to keep.

“That’s adorable,” is all Poe says, but it still makes Ben smile. 

~~~

Later that afternoon, Ben’s phone chimes with a text from an unknown number. “hi,” it reads, “this is rey, the girl with the rollerskates. your message was rly cute and it made my day” and it ends with a little blushy smiling emoji. Grinning, Ben sits down on one of the barstools by his kitchen island and starts typing. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think <3 
> 
> im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/riiasshorts)


End file.
